The invention relates generally to agricultural metering systems and, more particularly, to a sectioned metering system and method.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air carts include a metering system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. Certain metering systems are configured to rotate all metering sections of a meter roller assembly collectively. As such, the metering system may be started to enable product delivery to each opener, or stopped to inhibit product delivery to each opener. Other metering systems may enable half of the metering sections to deliver product while the other half are stopped. In such systems, product may be selectively delivered to left and right halves of the seeding implement, for example. With either system, the metering system may deliver product to openers positioned above soil that has already received product, or soil that should not receive product (e.g., a headland), thereby resulting in wasted product.